


The Christmas Card

by SongAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feels, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Two nights before Christmas, Harry and Hermione come across a woman that they hadn't expected to see... Narcissa Malfoy was a heartbroken widow and hadn't seen her son in years. In a burst of Christmas spirit, Harry and Hermione comfort a lonely mother and reunite a broken family. In the process, Hermione's life is changed forever. One-shot/Complete





	The Christmas Card

The sun had just set when Harry and Hermione finished their shopping. Their boots crunched in the fresh snow that covered the ground beneath their feet as they strolled past the various shops in London. Christmas was only two days away and Harry had needed to get a few items to complete his holiday shopping. He was reluctant to go to Diagon Alley since his fame made him far more popular than he was comfortable with.

"Are you ready to head back?" Harry asked. "It's freezing out here." Hermione nodded in agreement, but then her eyes lit up as she caught sight of something. Harry followed her gaze to a nearby church.

"Do you think we could go in?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure," Harry said with a shrug. "I did just drag you through muggle London to go Christmas shopping."

Hermione grinned and led Harry to the doors of the church. "My parents brought me to a church service every year on Christmas Eve before I went to Hogwarts," she said. Her smile faded a bit as she thought of her parents. They had died in a car accident not long after the end of the war. Hermione had been devastated by the loss.

Harry reached over and caught hold of her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She returned the pressure of his hand and allowed him to pull her closer and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Once he had her pressed against his side, he guided her across the street and up to the church doors.

It was a relief to escape the biting cold as they stepped into the dimly lit sanctuary. A few people were scattered about the room, sitting silently in the pews. At the altar, a table was set up with candles. Some were lit, but others were just waiting to be used.

Hermione walked slowly up the center aisle with Harry following closely behind her. Her eyes swept the perimeter of the room, wondering what the stained glass windows would look like with the morning sun streaming through them. She had always loved the colorful glass when she was a little girl. The largest window stood proudly on the wall opposite to the entrance, so it was easily seen when people came in. It was a depiction of a man in long robes holding a lamb. There were lights directed at the window so the colors were vibrant, even at night.

"That's amazing," Harry whispered, eyeing the large window.

"Very beautiful," Hermione agreed softly. She moved to sit down on one of the pews near the front when she noticed a woman approaching the table with the candles. The woman lit one of the candles before going to kneel at the steps that led to the pulpit and the space where Hermione assumed a choir sang during normal hours. The woman's hair looked almost white in the candle light as it cascaded down her back. She folded her hands together and bowed her head. It was obvious that she was weeping.

"I think she's one of us," Harry said, seeing where Hermione was looking. The dim lighting didn't allow for a particularly good view of the woman, but he had spotted robes under her cloak as she had knelt down.

Hermione chewed her lip in thought, wondering who the woman was. Hermione took a few steps closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman's face. Her stomach clenched in sympathy when the woman looked up toward the large window, and Hermione spotted tear tracks on her pale cheeks. The woman's lips were moving, as if she was whispering a fervent prayer.

Harry gasped softly, recognizing the woman almost immediately. "That's Narcissa Malfoy," he whispered.

They'd all heard that Lucius Malfoy had died in Azkaban after only two years. Evidently the strain from the war and having Voldemort living in Malfoy Manor had taken a toll on Lucius. Narcissa had disappeared from the public eye completely after that. Draco had left the country after his trial. The Wizengamot had chosen not to imprison him for being a Death Eater since he had been coerced into taking the Dark Mark when he was underage.

However, the rest of the wizarding population hadn't seemed particularly keen on being lenient toward Draco. He received many howlers and multiple death threats. Within days, he'd been unable to leave the manor without being attacked, either physically or verbally. He hated to leave his mother behind, but she encouraged him to leave, assuring him that she'd be fine. She had been put on magical probation and wasn't permitted to leave the country. Strangely, the wizarding world was far less hostile toward her than the were towards her son.

Harry and Hermione approached Narcissa slowly, not wishing to startle her. She spotted their movement out of her peripheral vision and turned her head to look at them. Her eyes widened slightly, though they couldn't tell if it was from surprise or fear. "What do you want?" Narcissa asked softly.

"We were just surprised to see you here," Harry said gently, carefully kneeling beside the woman. He held out his hand to Hermione and helped her ease herself into a crouched position as well. Harry looked back at Narcissa curiously. "Are you alright?" he asked. He had never been fond of Narcissa, but the sight of her tears made his heart ache for her.

"It must seem silly," Narcissa murmured. "I've spent the last few years alone. It's painful to know that my husband will never be returning to me and that my son isn't welcome in his own country. I have nobody left," she added, barely above a whisper.

"Do you talk to Draco at all?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Through letters," Narcissa replied with a sigh. "It's too far for floo travel, so I haven't seen his face since he left."

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, gently placing his hand over hers. "You must have been very lonely."

"Yes," Narcissa managed to choke out through the fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've never had any interest in the stories about God... Muggles have some very strange ideas. But, I suppose that I've reached a point where I'm desperate to escape." Her gaze shifted to the brilliant colors of the man in the stained glass. "I was hoping that maybe He would hear me. I've nothing left to lose for trying anyway," she added ruefully.

Hermione swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. A glance at Harry told her that he was affected by Narcissa's sorrow as well. After a moment of consideration, Hermione leaned a bit closer to Narcissa. "Why don't you come with us?" Hermione suggested.

Narcissa turned to look at Hermione with a confused frown. "What do you mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"Come and celebrate Christmas with us," Harry explained. "There's plenty of room at my house and we'd love to have you join us."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I know that you don't mean that," she said, brushing away her tears impatiently.

"We do mean it," Hermione insisted. "You shouldn't be alone at Christmas. We're glad to have you come and be with us for the holiday."

Harry nodded his agreement. "I can't stand the thought of you being lonely," he admitted. "So it would be a benefit to all three of us if you came."

Narcissa's expression was bewildered, but after a moment she gave a tiny nod. Within minutes, they had left the church and Harry had found a safe place to apparate all three of them to Grimmauld Place. Hermione led Narcissa to sit on the couch while Harry went to fetch some hot chocolate to chase away the bone-deep chill that lingered from being outside in the snow.

A noise on the stairs made the two women look up to see Ginny, Ron and George coming downstairs. They spotted Narcissa and froze, staring at her with wide eyes. Narcissa remained perfectly still, unsure of what to expect from the three Weasleys.

After the war, Harry, Ron and Hermione had moved into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place together. George had joined them a short time later, overwhelmed with grief over Fred's death. The other three helped him to cope and pull himself out of his crushing depression. Ginny moved in a year later, once had she graduated from Hogwarts.

Ginny spotted Hermione's pleading expression and the redness around Narcissa's eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Ginny moved into the sitting room and sat down in one of the chairs. "It's been ages Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny said calmly. "How are you?" She winked at Hermione, smiling when the brunette relaxed a bit.

"Well enough," Narcissa replied softly.

Ron frowned, looking at each of the women curiously. What in Merlin's name was Narcissa Malfoy doing in their home? He was relieved when Harry came in, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Oh good," Harry said, handing the mugs to Hermione and Narcissa. "I need to speak with you three." He gave Narcissa an encouraging smile before leading the three Weasleys into another room.

"What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We found her in a muggle church, crying," Harry said quietly. "Lucius Malfoy is dead and Draco fled the country after his trial. She's alone and she looked so terribly sad. We just couldn't leave her there," he added, hoping they would understand.

Ron shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms over his chest. "Blimey, that sounds bloody awful," he admitted. "I can't imagine being alone for the holidays." George nodded in agreement.

"So she's spending Christmas with us?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry responded. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first. Hermione and I just couldn't leave her. We'll understand if you'd rather go to your mum's house. We'll be sure to join you there at some point."

Ginny pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "Don't be silly," she chided him gently. "I'm not leaving you. It was kind of you to invite her. Christmas is about giving and love. Besides, I can hardly fault you for acting like yourself," she added with a grin.

"Too right," George chuckled. "Harry's always saving the day."

"I say we keep our plans," Ron said with a shrug. "We'll bring everyone over for dinner and presents and it'll be a good time. I'll go talk to Mum and let her know what's going on so there are no surprises."

Harry stared at the three Weasleys for a moment before a delighted smile spread across his face. "You're the best," he told them sincerely.

George grinned. "Tell us something we don't know," he said, rolling his eyes.

Narcissa went to bed early that evening. It had taken very little coaxing to convince her to stay the night. She spoke very little but her gratitude showed clearly in her eyes before she disappeared into the room that Hermione had prepared for her.

"It's strange to say this about a Malfoy," Ginny said quietly, "but I feel awful for her."

"You should have seen her at the church," Harry told her, shaking his head sadly. "It was heartbreaking."

"I'll run out to the shops tomorrow," Ginny said, rubbing soothing circles into Harry's back. "I'll pick up a little something to cheer her up. It'll be great." As much as they teased Harry about having a "Hero complex", Ginny loved his giving nature and his strong desire to help people. Narcissa's situation only reinforced Ginny's gratitude for a loving family, great friends and a fiance that loved her fiercely. She lifted Harry's hand to kiss his palm softly, earning a loving smile from him in return.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, thinking about the sad woman sleeping in one of their guest rooms. There had to be something that could be done for her. Hermione was silent for several long moments. Her friends had noticed her pensive expression and wisely left her to her musings. Their consideration was rewarded when Hermione's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her chair excitedly. She hurried over a large cabinet and opened one of the drawers, rifling through it.

"What's up?" Ron asked her.

"I'm going to send a Christmas card," Hermione muttered.

Ron frowned. "A bit last minute, but alright..." he said, sounding perplexed.

Hermione turned around to face her friends, smiling broadly. She was holding a card with a beautifully decorated Christmas tree on the cover. "I'm going to send Draco Malfoy a card with an invitation to join us for Christmas," she declared brightly.

Her friends exchanged doubtful looks. "That's very nice of you," George commented uncertainly.

"But, it's not likely that Malfoy would want to come any where near us," Ron added apologetically.

Hermione looked down at the card in her hands. "But, it can't hurt to try," she insisted.

"Of course not Love," Harry told her. "It's certainly worth a shot." He paused, glancing at the others. "Perhaps you could mention that he would have our support if he wished to return."

Hermione grinned and then dashed out of the room to write her message on the card. Once it was completed, she cast a charm that would make the card play a lovely Christmas carol when it was opened. She sent the card with an owl that was instructed to find Draco. She watched the bird fly off, hoping that it would find it's target in time for Christmas.

As promised, Ron and George went to the burrow to alert their mother and the rest of the family that they would have a guest with them for the holidays. Molly Weasley had been rather alarmed to learn that Narcissa Malfoy was at the house at Grimmauld Place. But, she softened quite quickly when her sons repeated Harry's description of the lonely woman's anguished tears.

"Not to worry dears," Molly said primly, giving each of the men a fond pat on the knee. "There's always plenty of food to go around and we'll be prepared to share our holiday with her. The poor thing..." she muttered, shaking her head as she stood up to return to the kitchen.

Ginny returned from the shops around lunch time, delighted with her accomplishments. She darted up the stairs to put away her packages and then returned to the dining room where Harry had set out soup and sandwiches for lunch. Narcissa seemed a bit more relaxed and even smiled slightly at Harry's jokes. They'd chosen not to tell Narcissa about the Christmas card to avoid disappointing her.

At dinner, the other Weasley's began arriving at the house. Neville, Hannah, Luna and Angelina came as well, greeting Narcissa warmly. Molly had obviously spread the word about their special guest.

It was awkward for a moment when Andromeda arrived with six year old Teddy in tow. She had stared at Narcissa wordlessly before bursting into tears. The two women embraced for the first time in over two decades while Teddy ran to hug Harry.

The adults talked and laughed while the children played. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, was now five and looked just like her mother. Percy and Penelope had a four year old daughter named Anna. Neville and Hannah had a two year old son names Liam. All of the children seemed fascinated by Narcissa since they had never seen her. They were delighted when the lovely woman allowed them to pull her away from the other adults to play with them. Ordinarily, the parents would have insisted that the children let Narcissa be, but Narcissa seemed delighted.

When it started getting dark outside, Hermione and Ginny went up the stairs to check on the children. Hermione's breath caught in her throat when she took in the scene before her. There was lively Christmas music playing while Narcissa laughed and helped Victoire and Anna to twirl around on their toes. Liam was doing a strange little dance that involved jumping up and down and shaking his head like a dog with water in it's ears. Teddy was watching Narcissa dance with an amused expression.

Ginny swiped a tear away from her eye and pulled Hermione away from the door. "Let's let them play a little longer," Ginny said with a watery smile.

Hermione nodded and followed Ginny back down the stairs.

~~HGDM~~

Draco Malfoy glanced down at the Christmas card in his hands and then up to the front door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had been stunned when the owl delivered the card and he realized that it had been sent by Hermione Granger. Her words had been friendly and kind, and expressed concern for his mother.

His heart ached at the thought of his mother's painful loneliness. He hated to be away from her, but his life had been in jeopardy. He wasn't sure that returning was the best idea, but he'd decided to take the risk. Granger had said that he would be welcome. He had read the card with a lump in his throat and a nervous ache in his stomach, but had instantly packed a bag so he could leave right away.

His own life had been rather solitary since the war. He'd been living in France for five years and had a few people that he could tentatively call his friends, but they were more like mere co-workers. He hadn't wanted to admit how much it had hurt to be rejected by his own community. As a result, he mostly kept to himself. The ache of loneliness clung to him like a thick fog, but the shame of his past made him keep his distance from others.

Draco had never been on friendly terms with Hermione Granger, or her friends, during school. After the war, he'd only been able to offer a nod of thanks from across the room when they had testified on his behalf. He'd often wondered what it would be like to speak with her again.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked up to the front door and knocked firmly. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Hermione Granger. She stared at him for a second, shocked. Then she grinned. "You came," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Draco didn't know what to think of such a strangely emotional greeting. He glanced down at the card and then back at her. "Well, you did say..." he began uncertainly.

"Of course," Hermione said quickly. "You're welcome here and I'm so glad to see you." She swiped at her tears sheepishly while motioning for him to come inside. She closed the door behind him, willing herself to calm down.

Draco glanced around the entry hall and then turned to look at Hermione. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I appreciate you looking after my mother," he said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know," Hermione said with a slight smile. "She looked so sad and we couldn't stand to leave her. Besides, she's been a lovely guest. We've honestly enjoyed having her with us," she added sincerely. She motioned for him to follow her and led the way to the sitting room.

The happy chatter was silenced abruptly when everyone realized that Hermione had led Draco into the room. Before the silence could get awkward, Harry bounded forward and gripped Draco's hand, shaking it firmly. "You made it," Harry said cheerfully. "We're so glad you could come." Everyone else seemed to take their cue from Harry and they called out a greeting.

"Thank you," Draco said, his eyes darting around the room at everyone. He froze when he turned and saw his mother coming down the stairs.

Narcissa gasped when she saw her son and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close. Draco hugged his mother tightly as she trembled and wept against his shoulder. Draco buried his face in her hair, ignoring the whispers and shuffling around them.

Once Narcissa had calmed a bit, she lifted her head to look around and saw that the last of the guests were being herded out the front door by Ginny. Draco frowned, looking over at Harry and Hermione who were silently tidying up the room. "I didn't intend to drive away your company," Draco commented a bit stiffly. He fell silent when Harry waved one hand dismissively.

"We'll see them tomorrow," Harry said lightly. "They weren't offended and we're glad to allow you this reunion." He glanced at Hermione to see her watery eyes and delighted smile. "Hermione's too pleased with herself to be disappointed about the party breaking up early." He chuckled when Hermione swatted at him.

Narcissa looked at Hermione curiously and then at Draco, frowning when he handed her a Christmas card. She opened it and sat down on the couch to read it with wide eyes.

Draco,  
I hope this card finds you in good health. I haven't seen you in five years. Harry and I came across your mother today, and I think you should know that she is heartbroken over being so very alone. We've invited her to stay with us to celebrate Christmas. We're happy to cheer her up, but she really needs you. I know that your last memories of England must be terribly unpleasant, but I can't bear the sight of your mother's lonely tears. We would gladly welcome you into our home if you are willing to come. I know your mother would love to see you. Harry has also said if you chose to return permanently, you would have his support and the same goes for myself, Ginny, Ron and George. Nobody should have to be alone at Christmas. If nothing else, I hope that this card reminds you that you are loved.

Hermione's name was signed at the bottom along with the address. Narcissa stared down at the writing for a moment and then looked over at Hermione. "You brought my son back to me," she said softly, gratitude shining in her eyes.

"He brought himself back," Hermione replied with a smile. "I just sent an invitation."

George and Ron came down the stairs and looked over at Draco, nodding slightly in greeting, "We've got another room ready," Ron told Harry.

"Great," Harry responded. He looked back at Draco. "I had my doubts that you'd show up," Harry admitted. "But, I'm glad you did and we're prepared to have you stay here with us."

Draco flinched at the suggestion. "I don't think that's a good idea," he muttered. He sighed warily when he saw his mother's shoulders sag a bit in disappointment. "Our history is less than pleasant," he reminded his former classmates.

"Your point?" George asked impatiently, earning a puzzled frown from Draco. "Our history is just that; History. It doesn't have to govern the way we behave now. Hermione sent you a sappy Christmas card and invited you to come, so you came. We've been nothing but welcoming."

Draco was horrified to feel his face grow warm with a blush. He glanced at Hermione before jerking his gaze away from her. "Then thank you for the hospitality," he said uncomfortably.

A short time later, Draco found himself pacing the floor in the room that had been set up for him. His mind was a jumble of thoughts despite his joy of being reunited with his mother. He was still wearing a nice pair of black trousers and a crisp white, button-down shirt. He hadn't bothered changing into bed clothes because he knew it would be some time before sleep came. He hesitated before going to the door and stepping into the hallway.

Harry had urged him to make himself comfortable, so Draco made his way down the stairs hoping that tea would relax him. He stepped into the kitchen and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Hermione leaning against the counter looking pensive. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower and it hung in glossy ringlets around her face. She spotted Draco as he lingered in the doorway and beckoned him closer.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Yes, thank you," Draco responded, leaning forward slightly to rest his forearms against the counter-top.

Hermione quickly prepared two cups and then passed one to Draco. She glanced at him before walk into the sitting room to curl up on the couch. Draco followed her and sat down next to her, careful to not sit too close. After a few moments, she eyed him curiously. "Something on your mind?" she asked. "You look unsettled."

Draco's lips quirked into a lopsided smile. "You could say that," he admitted. "I never expected for my day to suddenly become so eventful." He finally turned to look her in the eye. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my mother," he told her. "I realize that it was probably just a 'noble Gryffindor' sort of thing, but I am grateful."

Hermione shook her head with a faint smile. "This wasn't about being noble," she told him gently. "It's Christmas and she was obviously suffering. And I don't see you as my enemy," she added, lifting her cup to her lips.

"No?" he asked, watching her with an unreadable expression. He remained quiet for a few moments, sipping his tea absently. Finally, he set down his cup and turned to face her fully, looking determined. "I'm not your enemy," he blurted out before he could think better of it. "I know that I was never nice to you in school and I am so very sorry about all the terrible things I said. Even taking my upbringing into account, I treated you horribly."

Hermione blinked in surprise. She hadn't really expected him to apologize. Everyone had gotten along rather well without dredging up the past, so she had assumed that they'd overlook it for the sake of keeping the peace at Christmas. But, Draco sounded so sincere and he was gazing at her so hopefully...

"It's forgiven," she said softly.

Draco cleared his throat nervously, carefully avoiding eye contact. "To be honest, I've actually been attracted to you for years," he admitted, busying himself with carefully rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

Hermione nearly dropped her cup. "But... Well...What?" she stammered in shock.

Draco smirked. "Are you always so eloquent?" he teased.

Hermione huffed at him, but she looked faintly amused. "You surprised me," she told him. She eyed him suspiciously. "Sounds a little far fetched."

"I suppose," he said with a little shrug. "You really caught my attention in fourth year, especially at the Yule Ball." He smiled slightly, looking down at his hands. "It never went away after that. Of course, there was nothing I could do about it because of my family, and then there was the war... Showing interest in you would have been dangerous."

Hermione stared at him in amazement. "You're serious?" she asked.

"I am," he replied, another blush staining his cheeks as he stole a quick glance at her.

~~HGDM~~

When Ginny and Harry went downstairs to make breakfast, they found Hermione and Draco curled up together on the couch. Hermione was snuggled up against Draco's chest while his arms were wrapped around her. Ginny's face lit up with delight as she turned to look at Harry. "How adorable is that?" she whispered, gesturing to the sleeping pair.

"So adorable that it should probably be illegal," Harry said flatly, chuckling when Ginny swatted him.

Hermione stirred and gasped, nearly tumbling off of the couch. Her movement startled Draco and he instinctively tightened his grip. His eyes flew open to meet her wide-eyed gaze. He looked confused for just a moment before he relaxed and a faint blush crept onto his cheeks. "Good morning," he muttered.

"Good morning," Hermione responded, her eyes wide with uncertainty. She sat up and shifted away from him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Draco's eyes darted to Harry and Ginny. Harry looked baffled while Ginny looked amused. "This is awkward," Draco muttered uncomfortably. He glanced at Hermione again. "I think I'll go take a shower." She nodded and he hurried away avoiding eye contact with the other two Gryffindors.

When they heard a door close upstairs, Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "What the hell happened down here last night?" she asked Hermione breathlessly.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, shifting self-consciously. "We were just talking."

"And cuddling," Harry said helpfully, laughing when Hermione glared at him.

"We were really just talking," Hermione assured him. "He told me..." She blushed and looked away. "He said that he's been attracted to me for years."

Ginny and Harry shared a look of surprise and then turned back to Hermione. "And?" Ginny prompted impatiently.

Hermione looked flustered. "And nothing," her voice pitched a bit higher than usual. "We talked about work and friends. He seems almost as lonely as Narcissa." She looked down at her hands for a moment. "He was very easy to talk to. I suppose we just got comfortable and fell asleep."

Harry shook his head with a grin, turning to go into the kitchen. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, smiling mischievously. She giggled at the wary look Hermione gave her.

"You probably could have snogged his face off and got away with it," Ginny commented. She laughed at Hermione's scandalized expression. "Come on Hermione. You're single, he's single and he admitted that he fancies you. Not to mention that he's bloody gorgeous. Don't tell Harry I said that," she added with a smirk.

"You're completely mental," Hermione said.

"Then I'm in good company," Ginny replied tartly, giving Hermione a pointed look. "Now go get dressed and we'll help Harry with breakfast." She watched as Hermione hurried up the stairs before following Harry into the kitchen. Ginny shook her head, smiling to herself.

Draco entered the kitchen hesitantly just a few minutes later. He was dressed in a pair of charcoal grey trousers and a dark green jumper that looked ridiculously soft and expensive. He stood in the doorway, shifting his gaze between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny took pity on him and moved forward to grasp his forearm gently and tug him further into the room. "We won't bite," she said playfully. "Harry's got coffee made and breakfast should be ready soon." She poured coffee into a cup and pushed it toward him before gesturing at the cream and sugar sitting on the counter.

"Please don't go to any trouble for us," Draco said, adding some cream to his cup. "I appreciate you inviting me here and giving me the opportunity to see my mother. but I don't wish to inconvenience you. Mother and I will stay out of your way."

"Don't be stupid," Harry chided, glancing over his shoulder at Draco. "We're glad to include you. We're enjoying this," he added firmly. "Don't spoil the fun by being a prat about it."

Draco relaxed slightly. He may as well enjoy the time with his mother. For all he knew, the attacks could start all over again once people realized that he was back in the country. He didn't want to leave his mother again, but that was preferable to the thought of his mother's grief if he were to be killed.

His morose thoughts were cut short when Ginny leaned against the counter and peered at him curiously. He prepared his coffee silently, acutely aware of her scrutiny. As he finally lifted the cup to his lips, she said "So, what are your intentions with Hermione?" Draco just barely refrained from spitting the coffee out and he nearly dropped the cup.

Draco scowled as Harry started laughing. "Bloody hell Gin," Harry chortled. "You could at least try to be subtle."

Draco recovered enough to roll his eyes. "Well, she is a Gryffindor," he commented.

"You're hilarious," Ginny muttered sarcastically. "But, I won't be distracted," she said pointing an accusatory finger at the blond.

Draco sighed. "I didn't take advantage of her," he said firmly. "We were talking last night. It got late and we fell asleep. I meant no disrespect to Weasley. Er... Ron Weasley," he clarified.

Harry snorted, keeping his eyes on the sausages that were sizzling in his pan. "I don't see why Ron's opinion matters," he chuckled.

Catching sight of Draco's disbelieving look, Ginny quickly understood. "Hermione and Ron only dated very briefly," she told Draco. She grinned when Draco relaxed slightly. "If you thought they were dating, why would you tell Hermione that you were attracted to her?"

Draco looked between Harry and Ginny uncertainly. They didn't seem angry; They seemed confused and curious. "I was going for honesty," Draco muttered hesitantly. "I wanted to thank her and apologize for the way I treated her. It seemed fitting to tell her everything. I wasn't expecting anything from her. I just wanted her to know that I don't actually hate her."

"I see," Ginny said slowly. "That doesn't explain how you ended up with your arms around her."

Draco winced, avoiding her gaze. "We were both tired and fell asleep," he said, shrugging. "I have a vague memory of waking up at some ridiculous hour with her pressed against me. So, I made myself comfortable," he concluded, looking rather embarrassed.

Harry finally took pity on him. "Alright Gin," Harry chided gently. "Let's not harass our guests."

"Fine," Ginny grumbled, though she winked slyly at Draco. He simply stared back in bewilderment.

"What's going on in here?" Hermione walked into the kitchen, eyeing Ginny suspiciously. She had changed into a long, cream colored jumper that went down to the middle of her hips. She wore a pair of charcoal gray leggings underneath it along with soft, black boots. "What are you up to Ginny?" she asked. "You look far too happy and Draco looks uncomfortable."

"I was only asking questions," Ginny replied with a little shrug.

"Questions designed to torture," Harry added, smirking at Ginny. "Why don't you two set the table?" he suggested, looking between Hermione and Draco.

Hermione led Draco into the dining room, levitating all the items they'd need for setting the table. They arranged the place settings silently and then moved back to the sitting room, sparing Draco from Ginny's teasing.

"Sorry about Ginny," Hermione giggled, sitting down on the couch.

Draco sat down next to her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It was harmless," he said. "It was refreshing actually." He looked at her intently for a moment. "I wasn't aware that you and Weasley weren't together."

Hermione blushed. "That's true," she said. "It wasn't a secret."

Draco shrugged. "It's a relief to know that Christmas dinner won't be ruined by Weasley trying to kill me," he commented.

"Why would he? We didn't do anything," Hermione said.

"You know as well as I do that he wouldn't take kindly to someone admitting to an attraction to his girlfriend," Draco retorted.

Hermione winced slightly, but nodded her agreement.

"And now I don't have to try to muster any guilt over my admission," Draco went on, his eyes focusing on the Christmas tree. After a moment, he turned to look at Hermione and she met his eyes steadily, her cheeks still rosy and warm.

Behind them, Narcissa stepped into the room silently. She watched the pair for a moment and then slipped past them wordlessly with a smile on her lips. Ron walked in, took one look at them and rolled his eyes. "Oi!" he shouted, smirking when Hermione and Draco jumped. "Stop staring at each other. It's time for breakfast." He ran off to the dining room, leaving the other two blushing furiously.

Breakfast was a little awkward. Hermione was embarrassed and Draco was tense. George, Ron, and Ginny seemed to be on the verge of hysterical laughter as they struggled to make small talk. Narcissa's amusement was a bit more subdued. Harry was stubbornly behaving as if he hadn't noticed anything. Unfortunately, it did nothing to deter his friends and it seemed to make Draco more uncomfortable.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco hissed at Hermione the moment they left the table. "What's Potter up to?"

"You're worried about Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. "What about those ginger lunatics?"

Draco tugged Hermione further away from the doorway, glancing around. "You don't find it odd the Potter was choosing to pretend that nothing happened?" he asked pointedly.

"Nothing did happen," she argued, her cheeks flushing again.

Draco sighed, shaking his head at her. "You can't deny that we talked amicably all night and fell asleep together," he said quietly. "Even if it wasn't the sordid affair that your friends make it out to be, it was different. Potter acknowledged it earlier, but now it's as if nothing happened. He's too calm," he added uncomfortably.

"He's not going to be mad at you," Hermione told him lightly.

"And I appreciate that," Draco assured her, "but he's acting like he doesn't even notice the others making arses of themselves."

Hermione frowned, considering. She hadn't paid much attention to Harry's behavior because the three Weasleys had been so openly amused. Usually, Harry didn't mind joining in on the teasing. It was never malicious. When she really thought about it, his calm attitude of feigned obliviousness was a little disturbing. She wasn't especially worried, but she could understand why Draco would be. They were his enemies at one time after all.

Before she could comment, there was a knock at the door. The rest of the guests had returned and it was time to open gifts.

~~HGDM~~

Draco wasn't sure what he'd expected from spending Christmas morning at a house owned by Harry Potter, but this certainly wasn't it. Everyone was very polite toward Draco and his mother and behaved as if they were glad to see them. They seemed so sincere that Draco almost believed it. Harry had stood back and let Arthur Weasley pass out gifts while Harry tucked Ginny under his arm with a contented smile.

Narcissa was ushered into a chair next to Molly and the two women talked quietly. Molly seemed intent on making sure that Narcissa was comfortable and happy.

Hermione found an open space on the rug and sat down. To her surprise, Draco sat down next to her, looking around uncertainly. She gave him a reassuring smile which he managed to return. He wondered again how different life would have been if these people had been his friends all those years ago. The gifts being exchanged weren't extravagant, but they all held so much love for each other. He might have been a kinder person in his youth if he'd been exposed to such simple joy. A glance back at his mother told him that her mind was similarly occupied.

Draco was wrenched from his thoughts when his mother's name was called. He glanced up in time to see a packed wrapped neatly in blue and silver paper was passed from person to person until it reached his mother. Narcissa looked startled but accepted the package with a little nod. She carefully pulled the paper open with shaking fingers to reveal a lovely scarf with a matching hat. They were black with shimmering silver thread woven through them and looked very soft.

"Oh wow," Ginny said, sounding impressed as she looked at the hat and scarf. "Those turned out great," she told her mother.

"You made this?" Narcissa asked Molly quietly.

Molly looked flustered for a moment, nodding shortly. Her breath caught in her throat when Narcissa shifted closer and hugged her. Molly brought her arms up to return the hug, giving Narcissa's back a comforting pat.

Draco was suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude for the Weasley matriarch. The feeling intensified when a package with the same wrapping paper was pressed into his own hands. He carefully unwrapped his gift and froze at the sight of a dark green knitted jumper. He lifted it to get a good look and couldn't help but smile when he saw the dragon across the chest in light gray. Looking around he noted that everyone else had similar jumpers and Draco couldn't ignore the significance. The mother of someone he'd teased mercilessly in school, had knitted him a jumper as if he was part of the family.

These people would be the death of him.

As the presents continued to be passed around, Draco was passed a few more gifts. None of them were flashy or extravagant, but they were thoughtful. A potions book, a wand holster, sweets from Honeydukes, dragon hide gloves... It was rather overwhelming.

Narcissa had been given a lovely cashmere jumper, delicate looking slippers that were charmed to stay warm, and a music box. Her fingers trailed lightly over the lid of the glossy wooden lid of the music box, her expression unreadable. After a moment, she looked up and smiled, her eyes bright with tears.

The rest of the day was spent talking, laughing and enjoying the various desserts that had been prepared. Despite his initial discomfort, Draco found himself enjoying the company of his former classmates. They'd all grown up and, without house rivalry, they seemed like decent people. If he'd had childhood friends like these...

"Oi! Malfoy! Hermione!" Harry called out, waving them over cheerfully and distracting Draco from his thoughts. When they walked over to Harry, he smiled. "Take a look," he said brightly, gesturing to the table.

In the center of the table was a chocolate fountain, creating a warm waterfall of chocolate decadence that flowed into a basin at the bottom. Trays filled with various fruits flanked the fountain along with skewers to dip the fruit into the chocolate. The sweet smell was wonderful and the display itself was rather lovely.

"Looks good," Draco said with an appreciative nod. He didn't notice when Harry hastily backed out of the room, shooing the others away from the door.

Harry whipped out his wand and cast a quick spell, feeling his heart quicken when he saw Hermione tense. He knew he had to act fast. He used a few more spells for good measure while Ginny cast a quick charm, just as Hermione whirled around. Draco turned as well, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry and Ginny. They had their wands raised and their lips parted around their last spells. They were also standing just on the other side of the doorway.

Apparently realizing that they'd both walked into a trap, Hermione and Draco hurried back to the doorway. Hermione an stopped instant later, throwing one arm out to block Draco from moving any further. He was surprised, but then he felt it; A magical barrier. By this time, the other Weasleys had begun to approach and were watching the scene unfold. Ron and George looked ready to pass out from holding back their laughter.

"I told you he was too calm," Draco told Hermione, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione demanded. Harry grinned and pointed upwards. Hermione looked up and then back at Harry with a scowl. "That's so childish," she said sternly. Draco glanced up as well, seeing the mistletoe that Ginny had attached to the ceiling above their heads.

"Yes it is," Harry agreed, though he sounded completely unashamed. He smirked when Hermione began to pat at her pockets looking for her wand. He held up her wand, as well as Draco's, with a smug expression. "I nicked these right after breakfast," he told them. "We do some sort of prank every year. Might as well have Malfoy join in on the fun. Besides, I think it's for a good cause," he added, chuckling.

Hermione gave an indignant huff before turning her head reluctantly to look at Draco. Draco was looking up at the mistletoe with a contemplative frown. He looked back at Hermione with a single raised eyebrow.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione told Draco warily. "I'll kill them as soon as they let us out of here."

Draco turned to face her, one corner of his mouth curling up into a lopsided smile that made Hermione heart race. This was the best Christmas that Draco had experienced in a long time. Perhaps it was the wine, or the holiday spirit, or even the delightful scent of warm chocolate... But Draco just couldn't find it within himself to be angry about the prank. Not with Hermione standing so close to him and smelling so sweet while she shot Harry a delightfully belligerent look. Feeling almost giddy, Draco took a small step closer and reached up to cup Hermione's face.

Hermione's wrenched her gaze from Harry to stare at Draco in surprise. His gray eyes were bright with what might have been excitement and Hermione wondered for a moment if she would faint. Before she could consider it any further. Draco leaned closer and pressed his mouth to hers eagerly. His lips were soft and warm as his fingers crept into her hair, stopping only when he cradled the back of her head in his hands.

For a blissful moment, Draco's focus was narrowed to Hermione. The moment was shattered all too quickly by Ron.

"Damn it Harry!" Ron shouted, slapping his hands over his eyes. "You did that on purpose! I don't need to see that!"

Draco was the first to laugh. He just couldn't help it. He hadn't felt so carefree in ages. He wasn't sure that he'd ever felt such joy bubbling over and spilling out of him. He was enjoying himself too much to be concerned that the others would think he'd gone mad. Hermione giggled quietly and he hugged her to himself, wondering at the profound relief he'd gained from simply taking the chance on accepting her invitation.

Harry smiled in satisfaction, dismissing the magical barrier with a flick of his wand. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen Draco look so content. Harry turned to Narcissa and saw that she was watching Draco with an expression of awe. "We're so glad you're here with us," Harry said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He was delighted to see her smile. She had looked so broken when they'd found her in that church. She gave his cheek a fond pat before she allowed the children to tug her away to play again.

It was late when the guests had finally left to return home. Harry had requested that Narcissa and Draco stay with them for at least one more night. He was so sincere and eager that the Malfoys had agreed with little fuss.

When everyone else had finally gone to bed, Draco found himself alone with Hermione again. He felt as if he could simply melt when she turned and smiled softly at him. He'd never been especially sentimental but this Christmas had brought a whirlwind of emotions. His gratitude toward these loud ex-Gryffindors was staggering. By the time the others began departing for their own homes, Draco couldn't help the tentative fondness toward them that had been creeping through him slowly throughout the day.

Even Harry's idiotic prank hadn't slowed the flow of gladness that flooded Draco's mind. He'd been irritated about being manipulated at first, but he'd quickly felt a bit pleased that Harry had included him so easily. The prank had been harmless despite the embarrassment it caused, and he couldn't really complain when he considered that he'd thoroughly enjoyed snogging Hermione, regardless of who was watching.

Hermione watched the various emotions play across Draco's face. It had been refreshing to hear him talk in a civilized manner to Neville and Ron. The sound of his laughter after Harry's stupid prank made her feel warm. He was still rather sarcastic and full of himself, but it was toned down enough that everyone had seemed perfectly happy to have Draco there.

"Quite a day we've had," Draco said lightly. She smiled her agreement while he gazed at her thoughtfully. "I haven't enjoyed myself this much in ages. Thank you," he added, shifting his eyes to the rug self-consciously.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she spoke again. "What will you do now?" she asked quietly.

Draco frowned as he looked back at her. "I don't have much choice," he replied. "I'm hated here. I ended up in St. Mungos three times in the month after my trial. I don't want to run, but it would break my mother's heart if I was killed."

"You have us," she said firmly, staring at him with determination. "If you decided to stay in England, you'll have our support. Harry and I will stand up for you along with the Weasleys. Harry may not like it, but he's got a lot of influence. We'll make it clear that you have our trust."

"Do I?" he asked her quietly, his eyes searching her face. "Why would you do this?"

"You and your mother have suffered enough," Hermione said, her voice wavering as she recalled Narcissa's tear-stained face whispering prayers to a silent stained glass window.

In a sudden rush of affection, Draco lurched forward and caught Hermione's face in his hands and pressed his lips to her urgently. He pulled back just as suddenly, taking in her look of surprise. Moving more slowly, to give her time to resist, he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her again, caressing her mouth gently. He sighed with contentment when she curled her fingers into the front of his Weasley jumper and pulled him even closer.

~~HGDM~~

Draco had moved back to England a week later and started dating Hermione, much to Narcissa's delight. As promised, Harry was quick to offer his support. Draco was accompanied by one of his new friends nearly everywhere he went. The Daily Prophet published many photos of Draco talking and laughing with Harry and the others. One lucky reporter got a lovely photo of Draco and Hermione in a bookshop with Draco kissing Hermione's forehead tenderly.

The next Christmas, Narcissa and Draco were invited back to stay at Grimmauld Place at Harry's request. Harry was looking forward to pulling another prank and had eagerly asked for Draco's help. Of course, Draco couldn't resist. Draco had arrived late on Christmas Eve and snuck up to Hermione's room to surprise her.

Draco closed the door to Hermione's room and walked across the floor silently to sit on the edge of her bed. Hermione's eyes flew open as the mattress dipped under his weight and she gasped in shock. "It's just me Love," he said, caressing her cheek soothingly.

Hermione sighed and relaxed. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you'd be here in the morning." She glanced out her window to confirm that it was still the middle of the night.

"I didn't want to wait," Draco said with a smile. "It's been a long week without you so I decided to come early." He smirked as he tugged the duvet away from her body before slowly sliding one hand up her shirt to cup her breast. Her languid sigh made him shift closer to her. "Has it been too long Darling?"

"Yes," Hermione breathed tugging him down to kiss him hungrily. Her tongue danced with his until he was breathless and achingly hard.

Draco was quick to shed his clothes and climb into the bed, relieved that she'd undressed just as hastily. Business had only kept him away for a week, but he'd missed his witch greatly. He brushed his lips lightly over her stomach, enjoying her sharp intake of breath. "I love you," he muttered against her skin.

"And I love you," she responded, reaching over to run her fingers through his soft, blond hair. He loved it when she did that. He moved further down, coaxing her legs open and dipping his head down to taste her. Hermione let out a little shriek at the sensation. "Oh you evil bastard!" she cried, arching her back.

This caused Draco to burst out laughing. He pressed his forehead to one of her thighs, shaking with mirth. "What else was I going to do down here, hm?" he asked, peering up at her with a grin.

Hermione growled and tugged on him, urging him to move back up. Draco did so, slyly sheathing himself in her warmth on the way up. He groaned at the intense pleasure, nuzzling into Hermione's neck. He rolled his hips deliberately, swallowing her moan with a deep kiss. They made love slowly, savoring their reunion. After she climaxed, he gratefully spilled himself into her, cradling her to himself as he caught his breath. The fell asleep tangled in the sheets and in each other.

The next morning, they woke to the sound of a shrill scream. They jerked upright, looking around frantically with racing hearts. Ginny was standing in the doorway with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"Oh my god," Ginny blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was here. And that you were naked," she added, hastily covering her eyes and turning away.

Draco jerked the sheet up to cover them sufficiently, grinning at Hermione's mortified expression.

"I heard Narcissa arrive downstairs," Ginny explained sheepishly, still covering her eyes. "I assumed you were with her, so I wanted to wake Hermione up for you."

"Well thank you," Draco smirked. "We're both awake now so we'll be down shortly." He smirked when Ginny darted back out of the room and shut the door without another word. He laughed and shook his head. "Should we get dressed? Or shall we wait to see if anyone else would like to stare at my cock for a moment?" He laughed again when Hermione swatted at him.

Once they were dressed, they went downstairs and greeted everyone cheerfully. Ginny still looked quite embarrassed. Narcissa was patting her hand consolingly while struggling to hide her amusement. Ron and George had no such restraint.

"Oi Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "What do you think you're doing flashing our baby sister?"

"Why is she allowed to see your bits and we're not?" George demanded. "Bloody unfair is what that is."

Harry let out an undignified snort of laughter, leaning forward in his chair to press his face into his hands. This finally drew a giggle from Ginny and Narcissa laughed as well. Ron and George guffawed loudly, evidently pleased with themselves.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Think you're funny do you?" he drawled.

"We think so," George replied with a satisfied nod.

"That's enough," Hermione interjected. "Ron and George, if you'd like to look for yourselves, you'll have to seduce him." She ignored Draco sputtering in surprise. "No more freebies," Hermione added tartly, winking at Ginny.

Harry composed himself and gestured for everyone to sit. "I know we're going to the Burrow later, but Draco and I were talking and thought we could exchange gifts here first," Harry explained. "You know, before we step into the chaos of the Weasley house." Hermione exchanged a meaningful look with Ginny that the men didn't notice. Narcissa saw the look, but didn't comment.

Harry passed out gifts and for a few minutes everyone was focused on unwrapping packages. Hugs were exchanged in thanks for thoughtful gifts.

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Hermione who was looking over the cover of a new book. "I've got something for you," Draco said quietly, his eyes fixed on her face.

Hermione smiled at him, warming his heart. "Is that so?" she asked playfully.

Draco nodded and stood up, casting a quick look at Harry. Harry waved his hand impatiently, urging Draco to get on with it. Before Hermione could question this, Draco dropped to one knee, and opened a small velvet box. He rested the box on Hermione's knee, anxiety and excitement fighting for dominance on his face. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared at the stunning ring that sparkled up at her from within the box. She had no doubt that the ring was ridiculously expensive, but she was relieved that it wasn't gaudy. Draco had exquisite taste.

"Hermione, I love you," Draco said, his hands trembling slightly as he reached out to take her hand. "Will you marry me?" He sighed happily when Hermione burst into tears and launched herself into his arms. Narcissa looked on with a tearful smile.

"Get that damn ring on so I can see it!" Ginny shrieked impatiently.

Draco laughed and quickly slid the ring onto Hermione's left ring finger and then kissed her hand reverently. He then motioned for Hermione to go and watched as she hurried to her friend so they could admire the gorgeous engagement ring together. The men murmured their congratulations to Draco while rolling their eyes at the delighted sounds Ginny made over the ring.

Finally Hermione turned around and smiled happily. "Now for your present," she said eagerly. "One for Narcissa as well." She passed each of them a small package and motioned for them to open it.

Narcissa opened the box to reveal soft blue fabric. She unfolded it, finding that it was a lovely blanket. She glanced over and her breath caught when she saw Draco. He was sitting perfectly still except for his shaking hands that were holding a smaller blue item... a pair of booties. Very small booties.

Now it was Narcissa's turn to scream. The piercing sound made Draco jump, but he clutched the booties tightly to keep them from falling. Narcissa ran to Hermione and drew her into a hug, weeping joyfully into the younger woman's hair.

After a long moment, the two women parted, smiling radiantly despite their dampened cheeks. They turned to Draco to find that he hadn't moved. Ginny peered at him with a frown. "I think he's died," she commented with a smirk.

"Draco?" Hermione said gently, moving to stand right in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"You're pregnant?" he confirmed, barely above a whisper. When Hermione nodded, he stood up and wrapped her in his arms, pressing his face to her neck and taking a deep breath.

Hermione glanced around at her friends, stroking Draco's hair soothingly. "Does this mean you're pleased?" she asked hopefully.

Draco pulled back to meet her gaze, his gray eyes full of tears. "I'm ecstatic," he managed to choke out. He kissed her swiftly, too excited to contain himself. He paused as he met her eyes again. "Would there happen to be any significance to the color you chose?" he asked her hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact," she began with a grin.

"I'm going to have a son?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she laughed. Draco took a step back, covering his face with his hands for a moment. When he lowered his hands again, his smile was one of delight.

Harry, Ron and George congratulated the couple again. They each hugged Hermione carefully, as if she was terribly fragile.

Harry returned to Ginny's side, so glad that his friends were so happy. To his surprise, Ginny pressed a small package into his hands. When he shot her a questioning look she shrugged. "I don't want you to be jealous," she said with a little smirk.

The others turned to stare at them and Harry gazed at Ginny with wide eyes. In a flash, he ripped through the wrapping paper frantically. He gave a cry of joy when he found a pair of pale blue booties. "Yes!" he shouted, punching the air with his fist. Ginny laughed through her tears

There were even more joyful tears after that. Narcissa spent the remainder of the day watching her son and soaking in the joy that overflowed from him. She had spent a few years away from her precious son, grieving for the life they should have had. Now, because two ex-Gryffindors had shown her compassion, her son was home. His engagement to Hermione had made her so happy, and relieved that everything Lucius had put them through hadn't ruined Draco's chances for happiness.

A Christmas card had changed everything for Draco. He glanced over to Hermione with a blissful smile. Hermione was patiently allowing Narcissa to fuss over her. Both women looked so happy and Draco couldn't be more thrilled. He had a real family again and he was going to be a father. To top it all off, Harry Potter was now one of his best friends. His life was turning out better than he'd ever dared to hope for.


End file.
